


Rot In Hel, Beiskaldi.

by Jordy___9



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: A Lot of Death, F/M, not much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 21:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10317197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jordy___9/pseuds/Jordy___9
Summary: Queen (Y/N) gets captured when a christian army comes in, killing all the villagers. Due to her husband and their army being gone, many die.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by HowlingWilderness on tumblr. Enjoy!

You are cleaning your and Harald’s clothing when you first hear the screams, causing you to drop everything. Rushing towards the village, you see absolute chaos erupting. Men are jumping off boats at the docks, and are running into the village with swords. You hurry into the town and start to help children and elders hide and find safety. All you hear around you is the screams of those panicking and the pain filled screams of those being slaughtered by the soldiers. As you rush a child down into a small bunker, you hear someone call your name. Turning around you see Mamadou staggering towards you. You hurry over to him just as he collapses, you get on your knees and place a hand on his open wound.  
“Queen, you must go.” Mamadou’s voice is very weak, and he places his blood covered hand on your shoulder. “They will surely kill you if they see you.”  
You shake your head and look down at him with worried eyes. “Mamadou, I can not leave you like this. I have to get you to shelter and fix your wound.” As you go to lift him, he lets out a soft laugh.  
“It is no use, My Queen. I will not make it, for if the blood loss does not kill me, the infection will do it.” He looks up at you and give you a weak smile.  
Your lip trembles as you look down at him. “D-do not say that! You will make it, we just have to get you to a safe area! Then I can patch you up, and you will be fine.”  
Mamadou shakes his head at you, and lays a hand on your cheek. “You must go, please. I have failed King Harald by not keeping everyone safe, I do not want to fail him more by getting his wife killed. “   
Tears fall from your eyes as you look at the man who has been a father to you. “Mamadou, you have not failed my husband. You have not failed anyone, I promise you that. Put please, please just let me help you!”  
The shouts and footsteps of the enemy were approaching where you two are. Looking over towards where the men will be coming from, Mamadou speaks again. “It is no use, you must leave! Just run, do not look back. I will not let you die to these men, they are cowards. Attacking a defenseless village, when their army is gone. A Queen deserves a triumphant dea-”   
An arrow end up in bedding itself in Mamadou’s head, causing blood to splatter upon your face. You freeze at the feeling of his blood splattering on your face and the sight of the arrow through his head. Feet come into your line of sight, causing you to look up.   
The man who seemed to the commander of this army grins at you and leans down. “You are King Harald’s wife, huh I expected more.” He stands up, and sheaths his weapon.  
He steps over Mamadou’s body, and you began to push yourself away from him. Soon he is standing over top of you and reaches down. As you go to slap his hand away, the man catches it. Pulling you to your feet, he brings his hands down to your waist to lift you. Once he has a good grip, he tosses you over his shoulder and begins to walk towards the dock. As he walks you bring your curled first against his back as hard as you can.   
“If you keep that up, Queen-” The way he says ‘Queen’ was full of sarcasm. “I will have to hurt you, which I do not wish to do.”   
This causes you to grow confused, if he is here to give your husband a warning why does he not want to hurt you. Deciding that you do not want to risk it, you stop your assault on his back. As you two head to the boats they came on, you look around and see your own people getting killed. Your eyes burn as more tears wilt up, and you close them. The sound of shoes hitting wood makes you open your eyes. You see that you are now on the docks, and you see the water as he carries you over the small plank connecting the boat to the dock.   
The man sets you down on the floor of the boat and moves away to grab something. Seeing this as a chance to escape, you stand and dash for the plank to run back to land. Before you can reach the piece of wood, an arm wraps around you. You hear the man tisk and drags you back to where you once were. Once you are placed down, he wraps a rope around your arms tying them to the pole. After he has the knot tight enough he kneels down beside you.   
He leans forward and presses a finger to your nose. “Now do not try and do that again.”   
He stands up and heads off the boat to help the other men. They load a few items onto the boats before they all get settled on their boats. After everyone is on a boat, they set sail for their homeland. You are in the middle of the boat, in between the two rows of those paddling. You already know that the voyage to their land will be long. Therefor you lean your head against the pole and close your eyes.  
You began to pray to Odin, asking him to give Harald a sign that you have been captured. To tell him that his village has been attacked and his people slaughtered. Deciding that you should try and get some sleep, knowing that once you are in the dungeon you will not be getting sleep.   
You wake when you feel a foot getting pushed into your side. Groaning you open your eyes and see the man standing over you. He walks around you and cuts the rope before grabbing your arm. Roughly, he pulls you up and begins to pull you off the boat. As you two step on mainland, people start to crowd around. As the man leads you toward the huge building, you hear people whisper.   
As you reach the large building, two men open the door. The man pulls you inside, and in front of the throne. His King looks at you and the man, the man kneels down to the King.   
“Who is this, Aart?” The King looks you up and down.   
Standing up, the man, who you believe is Aart looks towards the King. “This is King Harald’s wife.”   
The King smiles and stands from his throne before walking over towards you. Once he reaches you, he begins to circle you.   
“Now, what is your name, Queen?”   
You just stare straight at the empty throne, and do not open your mouth. Knowing that if you do speak, it will only cause more problems.  
“Stubborn one, is she?” The King glances over towards Aart, a huff comes out of his nose, in some type of laugh.  
Nodding his head, Aart keeps his eyes on the King. “Yes, My Lord. She tried to run when she was first brought on the boat.”  
“If she does not wish to speak, just take her to the dungeon. I do not with to be bothered with her.”  
Bowing before grabbing your arm, Aart starts to walk towards a long hallway. You two seem to walk for ever, only to reach a large wooden door. Pressing his hand against the door, Aart walks inside and drags you behind him. Seeing you and the man walking in, the dungeon keeper steps forward to unlock a cell. Once it is unlocked, Aart pushes you inside. As you turn around, the dungeon keeper shuts and locks the door. Aart is standing in front of the cell door, just staring at you.  
Stepping closer towards the door, Aart began to speak. “Have fun rotting down here, Queen.”   
You step forward, getting as close to the door as you can. “Have fun rotting in Hel, Beiskaldi.”   
Aart clenches his jaw, and glares at you before walking away from the cell. As he walks out of the large wooden door, you step back and sit on the ground. It is freezing in this area of the building, of course they do not wish to give their prisoners any comfort. You sigh, trying to think about how long you might be here. You wonder is Harald and his men have came back home yet, to find it in ruins. Closing your eyes, you begin to pray to Odin once more.  
You do not know how long you have been here, there is no way of telling. There is no light source in the dungeon, nor do any of them tell you. You are picking at the brick crumbles on the wall, when you hear the first battle cries. You rush to your feet and turn towards the door, hoping someone will come in. Soon the large wooden door busts open, to relieve the your hero.  
He grins while walking over towards the cell, pulling a key from his pocket. He opens the door and walks inside. Once he is close enough, he pulls your body against his. Holding you close, you whispers how happy he is that you are alive. Pulling out of the hug, he pulls your face up to his, pressing his lips flush against yours. You sigh blissfully into the kiss, glad to feel his beard against your face once again.  
“Are you ready to go home, My Queen?” Harald smiles down at you, making you smile back.  
“Of course, My King.” You reach and grab his hand.  
As soon as your hands are together, Harald pulls you towards the open door. You both rush out of the building, and you see the same scene from your home but here. As you and your husband hurry towards the boats, you spot Aart’s body laying lifeless on the ground. You grin as you walk on the boat, getting a greeting from Halfdan and the other men. Sitting down, Harald wraps his arm around you and kisses the top of your head. You two stay like that all the away to your homeland, happy that you are together still.


End file.
